


Typical Hiccup

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Dragon Kink Meme Prompt: Hiccup and Toothless defeat the Red/Green Death with a smoked eel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Hiccup

He should have expected this. Hiccup was his son after all. Never the less, the sheer unexpectedness of it was staggering. Stoick had no words and everyone was the same as he. The only thing they could do at the moment was stare and gawk like idiots. It may be embarrassing but they have a good reason to do so.  
  
Too busy to notice them, Hiccup kept placating his Night Fury friend who was currently living up to its name with the amount of furyness its unleashing on him. Toothless did not appreciate the fact that all the time Hiccup was riding him during the battle, he had the most despicable, disgusting, and terrifying fish with him. It was a betrayal of the highest degree.  
  
"Toothless! Oh come on, bud! It's gone now! Stop acting like a big baby about it!" The boy yelled as he chased the Night Fury. The dragon was adamant in keeping a far distance between them.  
  
Astrid, meanwhile, cannot help but think if maybe she should have thrown the pouch away when she saw Hiccup holding it like a lifeline earlier. He said that it was a "Just In Case" type of weapon. She was doubtful of course since it was just a pouch with something smelling like smoked eel from it but she trusted him. That trust paid off big time. That was true. They were safe. The big bad dragon was dead. But... what about their dignity?  
  
Finally, Toothless forgave Hiccup after their merry chase ended with him tripping the boy to the placid shallow waters along the shore. He laughed at his thoroughly drenched human. Hiccup was now free of that horrible smell and he had his revenge. Toothless was satisfied.  
  
"You are such a crazy useless reptile." Hiccup grumbled. There were no hard feelings though as he gave the dragon's head an affectionate rub. The tender gesture earned the boy a lick in the face. Now he was drenched with dragon slobber.  
  
"Toothless!!!" Hiccup hoped that the thick slimy saliva will wash out. He was not holding his breath for it though. The Night Fury's gummy smile looked a tad too smug.  
  
Before another round of chase started, Hiccup finally remembered his Dad and the whole tribe. The playful and tender moment he was having with Toothless dissipated immediately when he realized that everyone was staring at him. Some have their jaws wide open.  
  
Hiccup thought they were gaping like that because he have the audacity of rough housing with the offspring of light and death itself. It never crossed his mind that perhaps all that gawking was because he now had a dragon body count of one under his belt. It was one kill worth perhaps a thousand bodies if the monstrous size of the demon dragon were taken into account. The fact that it was killed so pitifully might be a great factor for the shock and speechlessness as well.  
  
The whole tribe will forever remember how the greatest and most fearsome dragon they had ever seen suddenly dropped down and shook the entire earth before twitching and gagging as if poisoned. The last sound it ever emitted was a long painful whimper. It was a death induced by whatever Hiccup had thrown into its mouth while it was preparing to fire.  
  
After a few more moments of awkward silence, Hiccup finally spoke. "So uh... are we done? Can we go now?" He smiled sheepishly and held onto his dragon as if he wanted nothing more than fly away already. The Night Fury snorted. The scent of smoked eel was still clinging on his friend's clothes. Toothless flinched away. The sudden movement caused the clumsy little Viking falling face first on the ground.  
  
It was at that moment that everyone decided that the truth of the demon dragon's defeat will never come out. They will make sure that history will remember Hiccup ending the war with a bang and not with a whimper.


End file.
